


The Changes of Hearts Game

by AllyKinzumi1409



Category: High School Story - Fandom
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Ally might recover her memory, Alternate Universe - High School, Animalnoid, Bad Puns, Bully, Compliment, F/M, First Date, Food Puns, High School, I wanna stay home write, Kidnaped, Multi, Romance, The Promise, damn I'm revieving some of my and Ringo's old characters, don't you treat her bad Adison!!, if there's a party better not let Ally get drunk, love life, memory lost, my friends are also included in this mess--, puns insult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyKinzumi1409/pseuds/AllyKinzumi1409
Summary: Ally has finally be able to start a new life as High schooler with her sister. But her meeting with Adison was a part that changed her life completely....What and how will Adison and Ally be able to their other's life?
Relationships: Ally/Adison, Alysha/Blazt, Annabelle/Marco, Arina/Gin, Diana/Elias, Hunter/Cinda, Jessica/Jack, Violet/Robert
Kudos: 1





	1. Our meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, the author's here and welcome to my first ever series! Because this is my first time writting this, so my writting skill isn't that good yet.  
> I hope you guys understand...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally woke up from her nightmare, it looks so real as if it had happened before which she does not recall it clearly. She started to dressing up and woke Amy (her sister) up to go to school. Amy and Ally was walking torward to the bus stop till they meet Adison. Ally's and Adison's meeting didn't get along pretty well...

...

...

**CLATTER!**

...

...The sound of the basketball had been scored into the net...

... It was such the best day had ever happened!...

...

...

...

...no...

...Don't hurt me....

...please... STOP!!!

**THUD!**

" **GASP**!.... I- It was just a dream.......". I slowly get up. "The same nightmare... again..."  
Look over to the clock. '6:15 AM... Still early...' I sat there and thought for a while.... 'Maybe I should get ready for school...'.

I get out of bed and head for my bathroom to get ready for the day. I pick out my school uniform shirt and midnight blue skirt. If I have to be honest here, I hate wearing skirt... SO much... As much as I hate wearing skirt, I have to follow the school rules if I don't want my parents to get a phone call from school complaining about me. I change into my uniform, pick up my bag and glasses. I left my bedroom toward downstairs. I can see mom and dad are both in the kitchen eating breakfast, well only dad since I believed mom has finished hers right at the moment she picked up her dishes.

"Morning mom. Morning dad." I greet them from the above. 

"Morning Ally, you're up early today. Can you help me waking your sister up?". 

"Sure mom, I'll do that." I nodded then headed toward to her room. 

"Sis... are you up yet?" I knocked the door. No respond... "Amy, I'm coming in!". I came in, but I don't see her anywhere, maybe she's in the bathroom? 

"Amy, are you in th-" "SURPRISED HUG!!!", just like that, she jumped and gave me a surprised hug from behind which gave me a heart attack. 

"AMY!!! QUIT GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK!!" 

"Sorry, I thought you're getting better at dealing with jumpscrares by now..." 

"NOT from the back!!!". And from that, the time passed by as we stop yelling and decided to have breakfast downstairs.

"Bye mom, bye dad. We're off to school now!" Amy waves at them as we're heading to the bus stop. We started to talk while walking to our destination.

Me and Amy are twins, we may be looking very different from each other by the hairs, eyes colors and the looks. We used to looked so much like each other and had a lot of pranking to other students during middle school by confusing them, though some of them didn't fall for the tricked because they noticed the eyes color immediately. It was fun until the tragic happened to me 2 years ago, my life completely changed upside down as it turned back to zero. I didn't want my sister to be involve in getting bullied so... I decided to changed my looks, and the same with my sister but more different than mine. I had once tried to pushed Amy away so she wouldn't get bullied, but I had never thought she could still be clinging stood up for me. She had helped me survive for 2 years in middle school. Now we are high schoolers and starting off as freshman year, we can finally start over our school life again.

"I'm a little nervous today" Amy fidgets, "Today is the day the cheerlead tryout result will be out this afternoon. I don't think I did a good job during the tryout...". 

That's right! Today is the day the result will be published by the end of the day. Amy used to be a cheerleader before in middle school. Because of what happened to me during that time, she quitted from the team since the other cheerleaders insulted me. I really did feel bad that I made her quit, though she kept saying 'it's ok'. Now she had the tryout done, hopefully i won't cause too much trouble for her if she did make it in the team.

As we almost reach to the bus stop, I start to annoyed her with some puns: "'Donut' worry! I'm sure you did PUN-tastic during the tryout." "Ally... no..." She grumbles. Sometimes, it's really fun to see her annoyed face as how much she hates puns. And little did I know... Someone was also there at the bus stop station. 

"In fact, maybe there might be-"

"Ally no please!!" she cut in as she doesn't want to hear it.

"- a high oppor-TUNA-ty for you to get in~" I smirked.

There was a bit of silence between. Amy was about to speak up but... 

"Wow...". We both jumped a little bit then turned face toward a boy who is wearing the jacket from our school. He has emerald eyes color with wolf ears and tail, seems like he's a werewolf.

"That was a real terrible attempt at making pun-" he turns to me "for a girl like you. And like that, stop being so irritable with bad puns, it will never be your strong suit."

He insulted me... and the puns...

"It's...NANA of your BEES-siness to jugde my PUN-ny puns, you emerald eyes furface." I reply back at him.

Ok yep... he seems mad... Why did I say that??? Well he did insult me and my puns so he deserve it!! But... Not to mention the 'emerald eyes'? It sound like a compliment, NOT an insult!! Amy does seems to be shocked when she first hear my insult...

"You are quite a stuborn girl, aren't ya?" He walks toward to me and yanked my shirt make me close to his face. "I have just made myself cleared that I do NOT enjoy puns at all. Looks like I have to repeat myself again, but clearer..."

Then another hand put onto his arm, "The bus is coming. Please behave yourself!" Amy stated.

We locked eyes with each other a bit, then he started to get loose his hand and turned around, "Tsk..." he walked back to his spot before.

"Ally..." I fidget a bit, then look over Amy. "Y- Yes sis?", judging her tone, I could tell I might be in trouble with her...

"I want to punch your stupidity SO much, but I can't.", "You're too soft-hearted..." i stated.

"Do you have any idea who you have just offended with?!"

"Umm... no?", I really don't know who that is but seems like Amy knows...

"How did you not know him?"

"Well... I kinda busy with studying so I closed myself off from social ladder?" I shrugged.

"..... What a nerd!", "Thanks?" I could feel an insult there...

"That is Adison! He's one of the jock everyone is fangirling about! He got a bad reputation as both popularity _AND_ bullying. Not many people wanted to offended him or other jocks! Once you do that, you might be officially in his blacklist to get bullied for the whole semester, or even worst the _WHOLE_ school year!!"

Ok now that's stroke me right in my heart. I messed with the jock... I'm gonna get bullied again... I thought I made myself clear that I should be staying out of trouble?! I'm probably in the blacklist now?

"Ally... I'm very much worry about you..." Amy sigh. 

"You have finally able to be freed from middle school's hell, and you can finally start your new life at high school as your new years. Yet you have just messed with a jock, who know what will happen next! So I want you to try and avoid him as much as possible alright?"

Right at that time, the school bus did come just like what Amy stated before. "Maybe you will be able to get out of this mess? Who know, they might get bored sooner or later." Amy speaks as she walks into the bus, "So can you promise me to be careful and stay out of trouble?"

"Amy, I think you are forgetting something" I said, "You do know I wasn't a nerd to begin with, right? So I will be fine without you knowing it!".

And just like that, she sighed in relief as we both got in the bus. I sit in the same seat as always while Amy walks to her usual seats with her friend.

'Friend' That what I thought while looking around seeing people talking, joking and playing happily with their friends...'What a joke...'

...

...no...

...please... stop!...

**THUD!**

I startled as I woke up from the dream... Crap...How long was I asleep?? Did I get to the point where I started to get insomnia and slept on the bus?!

And... during that time, I didn't know who was looking at me...


	2. Getting in trouble <1>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adison is... bothered?  
> Ally and Amy talk.  
> Ally decided to make a stupid decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED!!  
> The test are coming up and I've finally finished it in time-  
> Hope you guys liike it!!

**Adison's perspective:**

It has been a few minutes since he got on the school bus. That stubborn, 'flame' hair girl had fallen asleep not too long ago. But it's something that keep bothering and catching his attention the most... Is her face.

Well... It isn't because he thinks she's pretty or something. It's about the expression on her face. It seems very... Tensed, as if she's having a nightmares or a bad dream right now.

Right at when the thought came to his head, that stubborn girl shot back up from her sleep, she sat there for a few seconds then held one of her hand up to her face to cover it. She then murmured something quietly that he can't seem to hear anything, but he did managed only to get to hear a fews. Something like.... Insomnia?

"Oi! Adison!! You hear me?" It snapped his thought away as he turned back to the owner of that voice, Luna- one of his friend during the middle school.

"You're alright dude? You have been dazing out for a while now." She stated: "I bet you haven't listened to what we were saying".

Well, it is true that Adison hasn't been paying attention. Guess he really got too distracted, didn't he?

"Soooo... Care to repeat what you guys were saying?" Adison teased.

"Bullcrap-! There's no I will repeat them all over again!" Another one of his friend- Marco. "Did something get into your mind that got you to be distracted?"

Oh crap- There will be NO way he will tell them that he was look at that- whoever that girl is!

"Pff- There's nothing much except some nagging about me focusing on studying by my sister" Yep! That's a good excuse since they do seem to buy it.

"Ok no thanks, I do not want to get involved in one of your sister crap again!" Marco backed off his seat.

Well... He can't really blame them for being scared of her since she is a Math teacher. She's very strict at school and has a pretty... Bad temper....

He's been pretty bad at Math lately(probably a lacked of study) so that's why she keep nagging at him about it a lot.

"But seriously, what were you guys talking about? You guys are making me-". The screech sound interrupted him as they have arrived at school. That took a while there.

Adison was about to get off the bus until he notified, that girl from earlier was right in front of him, also about to get down.

A slight of annoyed for what happened earlier got him a thought of a bit of a revenge. He grinned then raised one of his hand up behind her back.

**Ally's perspective:**

'Maybe I should think of something to deal with all of the... Insomnia..' Ally thought absently.

The thought of her, so called dream somehow seems to be a bit... Familiar. Was it her past memory? But then again she did lost a few of her memories back then...  
As she was about to get off the bus, she suddenly felt a strong force as it pushed her forward from the back, make her loose her balance.

At this rated, she might get her face crashed onto the ground. Then... Something started to click into her mind as she start to focus on it.

For a few seconds till the face hit the ground. Ally quickly raised her hands a landed them onto the ground before thing could happen. She started to use all of her force then flip her body backward as she tried to do the front-flip.

The moment she started to lift her hands, Ally's left leg touch the solid ground roughly then the other one landed slightly back.

There's been a quite atmosphere as everyone around were shocked at what'd happened. Even Ally's also stunned on the ground with the front-flip she's just done. "How did I be able to do that just now but not during the summer break??" She thought to herself as she felt betrayed of herself.

"ALLY!!" The shouted voice belongs to no one but Amy herself. Amy was rushing down off the bus and may have shoved everyone aside and looks.... Panicked and concerned.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Is your right leg alright- no wait you landed on the other leg. Was it broken? Is it fine for you to use your left leg? YOUR HANDS ARE ALL SCRATCHES!!!!"

Ally must have got that scratches since she had to be fast and slide her hands onto the solid ground. But then again, she's never knew that her sister could be THAT protective- Wait no, she's already been like that since 2 years ago-

"Jesus Amy... Calm down! It's just a small scratch-" "IT COULD GET INFECTED!!" Amy snapped.

That would totally shut everyone around dead silence there-

"Sorry for my sudden volume-" Amy had apologized to people around before she turned back to her sister "Ally, are you sure you are ok?".

"I'll be fine just- Help me will you?" "Oh! Right-".

Amy help Ally as she held her hand for her to have something to stand up. While doing that, Ally noticed that she doesn't have her glasses on as she started to look around to find it. Amy seems to figured out what Ally was looking for as she spotted her glasses behind her with a miles away from her bag, which is laying around on the ground.

Amy quickly grabbed them before anything bad happen, seems like everyone is shocked of what happened.

"Here you go, sis." Amy said as she gave them to Ally. 

"Thanks. Come on, let's go before the bell rings." Ally rushed her sister inside of the school front door to avoid people's looks. "He-Hey!! Don't push me-"

**Adison's perspective:**

He was dumbfounded, shocked and both surprised to see that somehow Ally (He believed that's her name) was able to do that. Not to even mention the fact that she escaped from being a joker around other people.

"What... Was that??-" said Luna who's also speechless.

"I.... I had no idea...?" it wasn't supposed to be a question, but it also can't be an exclamation answer either. If Adison had to be honest with himself, he doesn't know exactly what to use for that either.

**Ally's perspective:**

The hallway is full of people and noisy, pretty normal like everyday at school.

"Right! Ally-" Amy asked "What is your class schedule for today again?"

"Ummm- I don't remember.... Hold on, let me get my time-table first" Ally said as she shuffled in her bad to find it. Then she pulled out a single piece of paper written down the whole class schedule. "Let me see.... I have Chemistry, History, Free- time, P. E-". Then.... 

There's a bit of a silence till Ally realized why Amy mentioned about her schedule.

"And yes Amy, I'll try my best to be careful when it comes to running" Ally exclaimed while Amy's still keeping her glaring at her.

Then, she let out a sigh: "Sorry.... Though the running won't be able to much damage now that it's perfectly fine.... But- I REALLY can't help it when it comes to-" Amy hesitated a bit then continue "-you.".

Amy can't help it, Ally knew. Everything happened at the middle school was already bad enough that made Amy's became more anxious and worried for Ally's safety.

"Amy, I'm fine! REALLY !". Ally said. "Haven't I told you about me not being a completely weakling? I could stand up just fine like how I am now. See? She talked as she spread her arms open wide while walking backward, unaware of what's behind her. Then she turned back around quickly then continue walking. "And beside, I haven't run for like ages now. I bet I can't even make 2 laps running."

"Right..." Amy lets out a small sigh as she started to go into the deep thought. But it didn't last long till her sister called out for her.

"Amy?" Her sister flinches slightly as Ally could notice that she had broken her deep thought. "Is there something you would like to share wiith me?" Ally asked.

Amy stiffed a bit. Ahh- Then it must the bad one to share. She hesitated a bit then decided: "Maybe at lunch? We don't want to be late for class." 

Ally studied her a bit, she seems to be scared to share it? Maybe it could be something related to her? Is that why she seems hesitated?

But then again, she don't want to push her sister, so she let it past. Then again, she will talk about it during lunchtime.

"Alright then..." Ally said till she started to realized she had reached her locker.

"Welp! That's my cue to leave. See you at lunch!" Amy started to go further to her locker. It's sad that their locker can't be able to be near with each other.

Ally opened her locker and put away her bag into the locker while getting her stuffs for her first period.  
Wonder what she was thinking about? 

"Whatever that it, I better hurry to class-"

Unexpectedly... She stumbled herself in front of the wolf earlier_ Adison, whose locker is right one locker apart, next to each other.

Ally was stunned, and scared at the same time? She actually never thought, the person she offended, who is a jock, whose locker is there, can be there for the whole.

What worse could possibly be when there're many that could happen to her when the person she offended is right there!! Part of her is feared of what will happen to her. While the others are screaming at her of how stupid she was when she did that earlier this morning.

Another bad luck for her that she realized that she was intentionally staring at him for who know how long, she didn't know till Adison noticed.

He sees her staring, unmoving. It makes him a bit uncomfortably annoyed. Then he asked in his intimidated tone: What are you looking at?".

It snapped her back to reality as she walked past around him " Nothing! I'll get going now!!". It would be a lie if she actually never noticed his locker was right there.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

As the bell rings to inform the second period has ended. Ally walks out from her class while having a thought of stopping by the library again to catch up with History class. History is fine for her, but it's just that the way miss Diana taught... It's a little too fast for students.

But on the bright side, she could get to read one of her new book that she bought for her next period to read.

Walking happily over to the locker to put her stuff away, only to stopped by the crowded of people blocking her way as they gathered are like there's a big event going on or something.

Curious at what's going on, she went up to random person as she tap slightly on there shoulder to get their attention. 

"Excuse me,-" Ally asks politely "-what is going on here?".

"Oh!" The student noticed as they turned around so they could see her. Then they started to explain as they pointed at the scene.

"Apparently from what I've known, that gay boy over there hit Marco so he's really pissed" "G-gay boy???". Seems like he is gay then- Again, I really did closed myself off from social ladder.

But... 'Hit him'? She wouldn't believe to that since the way that boy looks, he doesn't seem like the type who would do that.... But if it was a dare or a bet from other then maybe she could understand.

Beside, by the look at Adison (once again) being comfortable around that Marco dude then they seem like to be friend with each other along with.... That dark blue hair girl? Yep! They are definitely friends, a.k.a another jocks.

"Welp! As much as I's love to help him out, I can't. Like Amy said: If I get involved with these problems, I will be as dead as their victim of bullying. Beside, I've already got myself into that wolf's nerve so I better just stay out of this-" "W-wait!! I really didn't it on purpose, I swear!"

With her thought got interrupted once again, as her mind started to have a craziest idea that could start her hell life.

Something... She will sooon regret once all of this is over-

**Adison's perspective:**

"W-wait!! I really didn't it on purpose, I swear!" Said the boy with the patch covers his right eye. Adison would be lying if he doesn't feel bad for him and his luck. He doesn't look like the type to hit someone who is a popular jock himself to get themselves a death wish. It could might be a dare from one of that boy's friend's challenge then it could definitely make a perfect sense (hopefully so). 

Though he did feel bad for him, Adison can't really help it since it comes from Marco. If anyone could stop him, that could only be his girlfriend, though they aren't official (not yet).

"You still deny the fact that you hit me right in the middle of the hallway?!" Marco's starting to get frustratedly annoyed with him as he raises his fist aiming at the boy's face.

"And if you want to apologize? Then let me show you how to proper-" "HEY!!" A voice exclaimed.

Welp! Isn't this such a lucky day as Adison started to turn his head looking at no once else but that annoying Ally girl herself.

Just.... Great...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ally actually never knew Adison's locker would be close to hers. Usually when she gets her stuff from her locker, she would go straight to her class without knowing who's around her except her sister. Adison did know that's her locker since the beginning of semester, he could have talked to her but like I said earlier about Ally.


	3. Getting in trouble <2>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally had entered the dead zone.
> 
> She and her cousin had a small talk.

The mumbled filled in through the whole corridor, in the between of the crowded are the jocks and Ally.

She's been glaring dagger at them for a while till she snapped: "He said he didn't mean to hit you, so why can't you just let it go?".

Adison could tell that she's a challenging type but not the asking for dead type one-

It was really annoying, Adison had to admit. "So it's you again? You really have a habit of interfering people's business, aren't you?" Adison mocked.

Tho Luna on the other hand, she doesn't really want them to butt in, so she bought herself up to warn her to stay back: "Hey nerd! This isn't your business to interrupt so butt off!".

Ally tilted her head as she pointed at Adison. "First of all, it's none of your business, pretty boy! I'm in the middle of the con-verse-station with this Marco boy right now. So be like a good little pup and shush!"

Adison can tell that are the combination of offend, insult and joke puns. He had started to regret feeling pity for her at the beginning. "You little--" "PFFF-- pretty boy-- little pup--" Luna snorted.

"And second of all-" Ally rose two fingers up as she started to say the second fact "- as much as I don't want to interfere with these mess. You guys are literally blocking my locker right now so how can I not? Beside I need to get my stuff so move aside!". In short: Scram.

"Anyway, back to the topic" Ally said as she turned back to Marco "He'd already apologized to you _ I think _ So what's the point of beating him up? Just because you are popular around here, doesn't mean you have the right to do whatever you want!"

Adison swore to himself that he wanted to deal with this little pest, so much. But he had to stay cool, because if he interrupted this conversation again, Ally would just gonna insult him again. He can't get into another trouble with his sister anymore cause of his temper.

"Wait" The sudden interruption cause them to turn their attention to the blue hair boy.

"I'm very much appreciate for what you've done but... I don't think it's a good idea for you to intimidate the jocks..." Said the boy.

Despite of what he said, Adison thought that she would stop. But unfortunately....

Ally tilted her head once again, as she asked the boy: "My apologies, you were calling them the jocks, right?"

Marco started to become more vexatious: "Didn't you hear what he said? What are you. Deaf?" He mocked.

"I could be~" She smirked "I kinda sometimes have hearing problem. So I had to ask again since I misheard." "Misheard?" They repeated the word. Before any of them spoke up, Ally continued, but with the tone everyone could hate the most when they got humiliated: "I actually thought he was calling you jerks for a second there.... Oh wait! Are there any different?" She grinned...

And just like that....

Marco snapped.

He took a step.

And another one.

And another...

Till he reached, stood up face to face with the girl.

"So you're the type who enjoys humiliating and mocking at people huh? So.... What exactly did you get from doing these?" He snarled.

Ally could feel a chill crawling behind her back. With him standing, highly and firmly in front of her.... He looks more like a beast who is ready to attack at any moment. It would be a lie if she actually didn't feel fear at this familiar sight, and with the familiar atmosphere of many people standing around them and doing nothing but to watch.

She wasn't surprised. Not at all. 

But she still decided to stand up confidently.

And she continued. "Oh nothing much..." She said with the mocking tone "Just trying to let the highest rank know how it would usually feel for people whom you bullied or insulted. That's all~"

She had decided anyway.

"What wrong? Cat got your tongue?" She asked cheekily, well aware and prepared whenever he would strike at her.

And he did, Marco rose his fist up, and in the fighting position. 

"Maybe so..." Without warning, it stroke.

Ally held her arms up, prepared to block the attack. But it seemed to be too late.

She thought she was ready.... 

_But she was wronged..._

.  
.  
.  
But  
.  
.  
.  
It had never came.

The bell had rung a while ago.

But no one had moved from their spot. Well... A few actually.... They were both terrified and shocked.

It wasn't because of Marco's action..... It was because of someone else who blocked the attack and standing right in the between.

"How rude of you to return favour by beating them up just because they were teaching you some of the basic lessons?" A student with student councillor uniform outfit asked.

"You should have known that during this time, some of the student councillor or principal can be around at this area scanning the hallway..." The councillor reminded "Even if we don't, you should be aware of the security camera around here."

The councillor drop his grip onto Marco's hand, but he still remained his attention at people around.

"The bell rang a while ago, yet all of you are still here. You all will be having a detention after school is over, unless you have 'Free- time' period.".

People started to return back to class, leaving a few behind still remained at the corridor.

Marco knew, if he pushed the problem any further, things would get worse. He tsked as he turn his back and leave.

"We'll deal with you later-" He hissed "Come on, let's go!". "Right..." Adison mumbled as he took a last glance before leaving.

Not a second later, the councillor turned his attention to Ally: "As for you...". He hissed while reaching her ear and pinched it.

"Ah-- Oww- Zach stop! That's hurt!!" Ally cried while making attempt escaping. Which he released her ear.

"As much as I know how much you want to help people, was it necessary to humiliate them too?" Zach scolded at her.

Zach was Ally's and Amy's little cousin. Though he's 1 year older than them and a sophomore, it didn't stop him from being younger since their aunt is younger than their dad. He's also a member of student councillor, and it was also one of the reason why Ally had to try and avoid trouble.... Which she failed....

"Sorry ok?" Ally pouted while rubbing her sore ear.

"You are pretty lucky it was me who saved you. If Amy saw this, you would be dead already!" Zach sighed.

"I was already a dead meat for her at the bus stop this morning" Ally shrugged at the fact.

"What did you do?"

"I kinda annoyed the jock by my puns?"

"Of course you and your worse pun."

"Ouch-- that's hurt-" Ally cried.

Zach sighed again as he continued: "Gosh Ally... If you keep this up, how are you be able to make friend--" "Who say I will?" Ally cut him as the silence started to follow.

It didn't last long since Ally broke it first "Don't you have any other thing to do like going back to class? You had already wasted a lot of time already."

"You'd already known how student councillor work..." Zach reminded her.

It was true, Zach had once told the twins how they work and the advantage from it. Whether he's late or not, the teacher would assume that there were some kind of meeting or trouble that had to hold them back late. So there wouldn't be too much of a problem.

"Of course I do...." She was just wished that she could get out from it by that, that's all.

"Now if you excuse me, I'll be heading to the library so wouldn't have to be delayed any further". Ally pushed him away again, Zach knew.

She headed to her locker as she pulled out the book like she had planned before getting delayed by those troubles.

After getting it, she silently closed the locker so that wouldn't caused too much noise to interrupt the class. 

"See you later Zach." She waved as she turned her back at him amd leave.

"How long are you gonna keep running?".

_One question._

It would be a normal question in other's point of view. But for Ally?

It's the different one.

She knew exactly what he on about. **Again.**

But Zach still continue anyway "I know it's hard but please... Do us a favour and try? Enjoy your life just like how you used to... This highschool will be a better start for you-"

He didn't get to finish his words, but Ally had left already.

Leaving him at the corridor, alone, hoping for her to be ok...

The words still echoed in her head while walking. _I'm not running away_ she argued. _I'm just not ready_ she thought. 

_How long are you gonna keep running?_

She paused. Wondered....

_Should I.... Try?_

In the end, Ally decided to brush it off for now and continued walking.

While making her way there, she caught the corner of her eyes to see the gym, which was also the same way to the library, wad empty.

 _Strange...._ She thought to herself. Usually when she went past the gym, she would always hear the ball and the basketball pit noise. Making her believed there was a period there. 

While wondering, she couldn't help but noticed ball basket. 

Then.  
.  
.  
.

Another thought came across.


End file.
